In gloves used in mountaineering and skiing etc, a glove insert formed from a water-resistant film is inserted between the outer material and the inner material of the glove. Regarding the method for adhering the glove insert between the outer material (surface material) and inner material of the glove, a method is known whereby the glove insert is adhered to the outer material and inner material of the glove by means of thermoplastic resin (Patent Document 1). With regards to the insert, as this is itself made in the shape of a glove, in the adhering of this kind of glove insert with the outer material of the glove a mould in the form of fingers and a hand is used, the outer material of the glove and the glove insert are fixed on this mould, heating and compressing is carried out from the exterior and an adhesion operation is carried out by melting thermoplastic adhesive applied to the outside of the glove insert (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Hei 7-216609